The Fox and The Miko
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kagome is a new student at Younin academy a school for humans and youkai where she catches a certain foxes eye. Inuyasha has hilarious ways of dealing with a certain relentless pest much to the amusment of his friends. Kagome is bitten by a demon causing changes and Inuyasha is in for a real treat with his changed friend


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, owner Rumiko Takahashi, or Yu Yu Hakusho, owner Yoshihiro Togashi. Rated R, Lemons** crossover **Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**,. Kagome is a new student at school and catches the eye of someone special. Later on unknown to Kagome an old friend will be joining the same school Inuyasha. Rukia is a beautiful but pushy aggressive young fox demoness with designs on Kurama who cannot stand her .And the last person they wanted to be their teacher is. Written for **AikoTheGigiitsune**. Comedy romance **Kurama/Kagome**

**The Fox and The Miko**

**By Raven-2010, July 1 2013**

**Welcome to Younin Academy, the dreaded teacher**

Kagome was nervous she was starting her first day at the prestigious new school Younin Academy but not just any school this one was different very different it was a school for youkai and humans this exclusive academy was not for just anyone, Younin a combination of the first three letters of two words you from youkai and nin from ningen meshed together to create the name for the academy. The idea for the name came from Botan who went to Koenma's father with the idea and he immediately approved it. Kagome felt a bit intimidated as she stood outside of the large front gates of the school each gate had a dragon with piercing eyes on it making you feel as if you were being watched

"Don't be intimidated little girl master put the dragons on there for shock value,"

Kagome's head snapped to the side she gasped when she saw the size of the male beside her who seemed to appear from out of nowhere "Wh-who are you?

"Pardon me I am George I work here,"

"Hello George I am Kagome nice to meet you,"

"Welcome to Younin Academy,"

With the observers

They had all exited the building, Kurama stopped dead in his tracks "What's with him, what did his tail get caught in the lawn mower? Wiseass Yusuke teased "Somebody needs to be introduced to clippers tail trimming time," Kurama was lost in his own world "Ouch, hey what the hell? He yelped rubbing his head

"No bone brain he is simply lost for a time," Kuwabara scolded after thumping his head with a fist

"What in a sake haze? Even foxes have limits to ya know and need to know them,"

"Seems someone's wearing their ass as a hat that explains the deafness," Hiei insulted

"I heard that short stack," Yusuke shot back

"Some lack in height but have broader expanse in other areas," Hiei was wearing the most evil smile in history

"Ooooouch," the others teased

Keiko winked at Hiei "Don't I know it,"

"Know it hey wait a minute" what the hell do you mean by that? Yusuke bit "Keiko"

"Shhhhh, calm down Yusuke this is a school not a fight arena," Keiko said sweetly "And it's private,"

"I don't," he started

"Like she said this is a school mushroom head," Hiei needled "And it's private,"

"Did you catch on yet? Kuwabara asked

"To what, hat stench known as your breath, or is it your ugly face?

"No fuske, look use your eyes for something other than trying to look under Keiko's skirt," Kuwabara teased

"Awwwwwww" Botan practically sang

"Hey Youk," Yusuke started but was immediately silenced by a large hand over his mouth

"Urameshi you bone brain,"

"Silent mode" do you understand silent mode? Hiei jabbed, Yusuke tried speaking but only mumbling could be heard "Let me explain silent mode your mouth shut not running observe without sound" get it?

"Just watch and keep your trap shut," Keiko added

With Genkai, Enma and the others

"I see Kurama has made a discovery," grinning Genkai said

"Oh yes long legs equally long ebony hair and saintly face, the new girl Kagome," Enma replied

"Hehehe I think our fox's jaw is dragging on the ground,"

"Maybe fox wants a mate," smiling Enma exclaimed

"This is the first time I've ever seen the dear boy show interest in a female,"

"Well Genkai a boy's got to start sometime,"

"So what's your excuse? She teased

"I don't date prunes hint, hint," he shot back

Back with Yusuke's group

"Wow legs that go on for miles," Kuwabara exclaimed, a growl could be heard

"Looks like our resident fox has staked a claim boy's," Yusuke teased

"Good thing too I was getting worried," Kuwabara loved bugging Kurama to no end "I was going to ask her out,"

Kurama spun around golden eyes ablaze burning reddish copper with fury "Kuwabara? Yusuke called

"Yeah what?"

"I strongly advise that you run like your little panties were on fire,"

"Urameshi later I'm killing you for that last part," Kuwabara looked back Kurama was closing in "Crap"

"Oh boy fox and cement block head chase," Yusuke needled "It's days like this I wish I had a camera,"

In class

The students entered the class went to their desks and sat down "Good morning I will be your teacher for this class,"

"Oh no not you," the students whined in unison when they saw who the teacher was

"Anything but you, even the devil would be a kinder choice," Kuwabara added

"Who needs to go to hell when you die this is hell and the devil is our teacher," Yusuke groaned

"Did I do some great wrong in a past life and this is my punishment? Kuwabara said

"No dude devil got bored in hell and came up here to mess with us and have some fun," a boy in the class added

"Somebody kill me," Hiei exclaimed

"Sorry bro I don't kill friends," Yusuke replied

"Now you decide to be all brotherly" where's the hate? Don't you know hate makes the world go round?

"Why Hiei a sense of humor didn't know ya had it in you," Yusuke teased

"Well I've survived you all of these years,"

"Oh nice, but we need to worry about teacher aka hells torturer," Yusuke shot back

"Wimps" Kurama jabbed his friends

"We love teacher," Kagome, and Keiko teased they had quickly bonded after meeting

"He's so dreamy," the dreamily looking smiling females in class added with their hands clasped together against one cheek

"Suck ups," Yusuke exclaimed

"Kiss my sweet buns," Keiko, and Kagome shot back

"Meet me in the closet Keiko and I'll show you how I butter sweet buns," Yusuke teased in a perverted way at the same time winking

"Ooooooo," the rest of the class exclaimed

"Alright lovely ladies and toads," teacher replied "Oh pardon me I mean ladies and vermin's,"

"Hey" the boys protested

"Koenma you suck," Yusuke said

"Well you should try sucking some time then you wouldn't be so cranky,"

"La, la, la, la, la sorry lost my hearing," Yusuke tried

"Really Yusuke lets have you start todays class we will be covering a very special subject," Koenma said

"What, what flavor you're going to coat your pacifier with? Yusuke needled

"No" Koenma paused for a moment grinning at Yusuke who was nervously fiddling with his shirt collar "Today we will be studying the female reproductive system,"

"Nooooooooo" Yusuke practically wailed

"Urameshi you're always talking about it now you get to study it," Kuwabara taunted "A perv like you ought to get all A's,"

"Yeah, aren't you the one who's always trying to see Keiko's precious jewel?" Kurama needled

"Ah shut up fox," Yusuke shot back then thought for a second as an idea hit with full force "What about you foxy dearest? Bet your thinking about seeing Kagome's private stalk" Hah Rama?

"Ooooo" the other students exclaimed

"Wouldn't you like to know? Strumming his fingers across the desk Kurama answered

"Ow" Yusuke said after Kurama snapped his ear with a claw "Dirty dog,"

"That's fox Shuske, but you can call me master," Yusuke growled "Ah message received I see,"

"Now mister Urasketchy come to the blackboard after that rather graphic picture of female plumbing you drew on the thank you card that you were so kind to leave in my room I think you are more than able to draw us a very accurate diagram," evilly smiling Koenma was immensely enjoying himself

"Holy crap," the girls said in unison "Yusuke you dirty dog,"

"Ohhhhhhh" sinking down in his seat with a hand covering his red face Yusuke moaned "Damn you Koenma,"

"Urameshi you are one sick dude," Kuwabara needled

"Yusuke you pervert," Keiko scolded

"And details we want details don't leave any out or I'll kick your ass," Hiei added

Thump "Now get up there art teacher Urapesty and show us amateurs how it's done," Kurama who sat behind Yusuke needled while kicking the back of his chair

"Show us, show us, show us," the other students cheered, Koenma stood one arm extended with chalk in hand

"Come on Yusuke get up there we're waiting," Hiei teased

"Yeah I think I'm gonna like art class now," Kuwabara exclaimed

"Urameshi use colored chalks," a boy called out, Yusuke snarled tossing him a box of colored chalk

**Happy reunion**

"Wench" a male excitedly exclaimed happy as a kid on Christmas morning

"Puppy" Kagome said they ran toward each other hugging briefly

"What are you doing here? Both asked

"To learn, duh," Kagome teased "This is a school, isn't it?"

'Hah I thought this was a resort and you were on vacation," Inuyasha shot back

"Really bright boy I thought you were here to join the cheerleading squad,"

"Why you I ought to," he griped

"Ought to what? Get a bikini wax? Get a pedicure on your desperately in need of grooming claws?

"Bite me wench,"

"Flash me one of those nice plump juicy cheeks ya got there and I'll take you up on that offer,"

"Hey I've got to sit on those you know," he replied with indignity

"You can always take class standing up, or sit on a pillow use the one for girls it's much softer,"

"Loony wench,"

"I'm gonna call inupapa and tell him your being a bad dog," she needled

"Oh what like pop's going to come all the way out here to spank me? Keep dreaming"

"He will if I say inupapa Inu-sniff-Inuyasha is being mean,"

"What are we five years old again? Why don't you join the football or boys wrestling team? You've got the shoulders for it" with one hand on her shoulder "Ah wenchypoo you haven't been using the jocks steroids have you? That's pretty bulky there"

With Yusuke and the others

"Cough, crap he's as bad as or worse than Yusuke," Kurama said

"Hey Urameshi looks like you've been replaced by the new campus wiseass king,' Kuwabara needled

"Well numb nuts in case ya haven't noticed you've been replaced on the wrestling team by a girl so that's ten times worse ha, ha," Yusuke shot back pointing to Kagome "Ouch bet that hurts" hah?

"They fight like their related or something," grinning Hiei commented "Just like brother and sister,"

"Who's he? Kuwabara asked

"The new student he's in our class to," Yusuke answered

"By the way those two are going at it I say this is going to be lots of fun," Keiko added "He's cute love those dog ears, I just want to stroke them so bad,"

"Keiko" Yusuke groaned warningly

"He's a hanyou, his mother Izayoi's human his father a dog demon Sugimi Taisho a general in rank as well as a samurai lord," Kurama told them

"You know him? The others exclaimed

"Yes, though I look teenaged I am actually a few hundred years old," Kurama replied "He also has another son the eldest Sesshoumaru, he's the more laid back stoic type like Hiei doesn't say much but gets a lot done,"

Back with Inuyasha, and Kagome

"Aw, scared are we?' Kagome mocked

"Of what getting wenchitis, not to worry I got all my shots?"

"No, that I'm more man then you?" she was saving the final bomb "Or maybe I have a larger one?" she winked

"Kagome first sorry babe but you lack the equipment to be one of the boys" second have you got a fever or something? Then felt her forehead

"No I caught a severe case of hanyouazyitis," she was too good at this the onlookers were immensely enjoying the free show

"Hanyou what?"

"Oh fine I'll spell it out for ya hanyou crazy itis, crazy hanyou it's you the disease I caught from said hanyou Hanyouazyitis" get it? She jabbed smirking evilly

"That's it Kagome right there that is it, better make reservations at the nearest funeral home cause your goin down,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah oh promise me the moon and stars you haven't caught me yet and you never will," she taunted sticking her tongue out at him "Aw is the baby worried she's going to chip a claw?

"Wench"

"Ah stow it puppy ears if you go behind that bush over there you'll find a big juicy bone that spike just buried there this morning it's still fresh I don't think he'd mind sharing,"

"One dead wench comin up,' Inuyasha started the chase following after madly grinning Kagome who for a human moved impressively fast

With Yusuke and friends

"The speed she's moving with" is she even human? Look at her go I'm a demon and even I am impressed," Hiei commented

"Can school get any better? Smiling Kuwabara asked

"Sure it can," wiseass Yusuke answered

"What do you mean, Urameshi?"

"Without you in it,"

Kuwabara turned red "So that means with you dead it should be paradise" hah?

"You first bro they always say eldest first and you are the older one here,"

"Your five years older than me move up to the front of the line Urapesty," Kuwabara wisecracked

"Fun time," Genkai said to Enma rubbing her hands together, he tskd "Alright ladies line up and drop em,"

"Wha? The startled males all turned to look

"You heard me girls hut two three four march,"

"Genkai, ruuuuun," the males exclaimed fleeing at warp speed

"Wimps," Hiei said

"Don't trip girls," Kurama needled "Don't want to chip a nail or get a run in your nylons,"

"Die Kurama," they yelled back disappearing from sight he smiled

**Enter Rukia**

In class

"Did you hear we're getting a new student today? Yusuke asked

"Yeah who got any 411 for us? Kuwabara replied

"If it's a girl she'll have a headache five seconds after meeting you fools," Hiei insulted with a smirk

"Nice sense of humor you've developed there icy one" did ya grow it or rent it? Yusuke needled

"You know Urateshi I hear colon cleansing is the new in thing, meet me out back my sword is very handy,"

"Oh yes he has definitely been hanging out with Inuyasha too much," Kagome said

"Way too much," Keiko added

"I heard that wenches," Inuyasha grouched then smirked "Oh Kurama?

"Inuyasha" Kagome bit

"Yes dog? The fox answered

"Your woman needs a kiss her lips are cold," the hanyou teased

"Why you," Kagome said

"Give it up wench you know you're in love," Inuyasha continued making kissing sounds "Missed ha, ha," he taunted easily dodging the book thrown by the miko "She needs some Kurama lovin,"

"I'll kill you,"

"Hey dog boy? Yusuke called

"Yeah, what defective detective?" the smartass hanyou replied

"You know the old saying don't poke the bear?

"Yes and your point being?" Inuyasha answered

"Don't yank the foxes tail because if he has intentions you are now screwing with his intended mate, and ooo you don't want to meet pissed off Kurama," Yusuke replied

"Hah? Kagome exclaimed

"Kurama likes you I mean really likes you," Keiko whispered in her ear, Kagome's eyes widened "In fact you're the first girl he's ever shown such an interest in,"

"He, me?"

"Yes you dear girl you're first day here his eyes were glued to you, Kuwabara teased him about asking you out and Kurama growled his eyes turned copper with fury and jealousy too," Keiko told her new best bud

"Oh wow and he's so,"

"Gorgeous," Keiko finished for her

"Hey Kurama hear that?" Hiei asked "I know your demon ears picked up on that,"

"Interesting" the grinning fox replied

"Seeeee told ya wench is in love, wenchys in love," the hanyou teased after hearing the females

"Inuyasha? Kagome called

"Uh oh,"

"Si" she started but never got to finish

"Son of a," the previously attempting to escape hanyou started but was cut off

"Tsk, tsk, tsk so clumsy so lacking in grace" have you no shame? The male said looking down at the hanyou he'd just tripped

"Oh great" when did the devil let you out of hell and send you here? Inuyasha bit

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome exclaimed

"Miko, I see you have the misfortune of sharing the same class with this fool?"

"Hehehe, yup," the laughing miko answered

"Who's he? He's gorgeous? Keiko whispered

"Inuyasha's big and better looking brother," Kagome said louder than usual to gripe her friend

"I heard that Ka-go-me," Inuyasha bit

"I knew you would d-o-g-g-y," she spelled it to bug him more

"Good morning lovely ladies," a male voice greeted

"What's he been here a day and already he's inviting pain," a female added

"Miroku, Sango?" excited Kagome called out

"Oh great the king of all perverts is here guard your asses girls the butt groper two thousand is here," Inuyasha needled "Welcome Sango,"

"Perhaps if a certain someone indulged in even some occasional giving admiration to the female form he would not be so cranky," Miroku shot back

"Hah" Inuyasha exclaimed "These poor girls need an ass chastity belt with you on the loose,"

"So pure so untouched and so innocent," Miroku retorted "He cherishes his male cherry like a diamond,"

"Ooooo" the other male students exclaimed

"You can sit here bro, but Keiko's off limits she's mine," Yusuke invited the monk with a warning

"He's pervy to but at least Urameshi only butt whacks one girl," Inuyasha said

"Sango come sit with us," Kagome called Sango did and introduced her to Keiko they were three peas in a pod

Kurama suddenly had a strange look on his face "Kagome would you mind sitting here with me?

"Um okay," her cheeks tinted a pale pink as she got up and headed over to him

"Hey what's up are they dating or something? Sango asked

"Not yet but he's had his eye on her since her first day here," Keiko told her

"He is a ten star hotty," Sango commented, Kurama heard it the crafty fox hid a smirk

A week later in class

"I smell," Hiro a tiger demon started but was interrupted

"Yep, I do to bro, I do to," Inuyasha added

"Uh oh," Hiei exclaimed

"Why? Inuyasha asked "Uh oh,"

"Wait for it brother wait for it," Hiei answered

A knock sounded on the classroom door Koenma walked over to and opened the door "How may I help you? The other person spoke "Come in," after the person stepped inside he closed the door "Class this is Rukia she is a new student here,"

"I knew I smelled fox," Inuyasha whispered in Hiei's ear

"Watch"

"Where's our favorite wench? The hanyou asked

"Back there with Kurama," Hiei answered pointing in their direction

"Aw foxy's in love,"

"Rukia please find a place to sit," Koenma said

"Thank you," Rukia was a beauty a fox demoness with knee length pale ash colored hair and light gray silvery eyes walked towards the desks as her eyes scanned the room they stopped on a certain part of the classroom "You're a fox with a human,"

"No one dictates who I associate with," Kurama shot back already he was fuming

"Humans and demons don't mix," truth be told she thought Kurama was hers

"Excuse you witch I'm half, you just bashed my mother of all the people here you do not want to piss me off," a male voice snapped loudly

Rukia turned her head and looked at him "I don't recall asking your opinion," she snapped back

"Yeah ya did when you made that crack Blunderella so shut it," Inuyasha bit "Or I'll shut it for you" got it?

With Sesshoumaru, and Hiei

Sesshoumaru was grinning "Hm now little brother has a new war target,"

"Hehe I know right? This should be quite fun" Hiei said

"Yes brother dearest is relentless in that department,"

"I have been observing him quite the practical joker I see," Hiei commented

"If you only knew the half of it," Sesshoumaru ran down a brief summary of some of Inuyasha's revenge mode activities, Hiei was wide eyed

"You mean he rigged a bomb with chocolate sauce so when this pesky Kikyo chick sat on the toilet it exploded and she thought it was a backed up pipe full of crap? Oh my fucking god of hell" a rare thing for a demon who much like Sesshoumaru himself never swore

"Precisely" Sesshoumaru replied "And his depravity knows no boundaries or limits,"

"Oh boy he and Yusuke are exactly alike in three major ways" Hiei said

"Do tell,"

"Both quick tempered hot headed, in relentless revenge/prank mode, and hold a grudge indefinitely," Hiei answered "I haven't really seen your brother in action yet but noticed he shares many of Yusuke's traits. This may be the best school I've ever attended,"

"And very defensive of all close to him, as is Yusuke I imagine,"

"Yep" Hiei answered "I think they're going to be best buds,"

Back with Inuyasha and the others

"I'm shaking in my fur you wish," the snide fox demoness shot back

"You're lucky I don't believe in beating women or I'd be mopping the floor with you right now," the hanyou snapped

"I'll do it for ya Yashy," said a second new arrival who had silently entered the classroom and was observing

"Kagura? Inuyasha lit up like lights on a Christmas tree

Rukia headed toward where Kurama, and Kagome we're he was seated in back of Kagome she saw a seat she wanted. As she neared them in a split second she had Kagome's hair wrapped around her hand and was trying to pull her side ways to knock her on the floor and take her seat in her warped mind Kurama was hers the miko was in her way and needed to be eliminated. Surprisingly Kagome remained eerily calm it was creepy and she said nothing which drove Rukia nuts, Kurama on the other hand was not feeling so docile he was barely holding on by a thread his golden eyes were copper showing his rage fangs and claws elongated

"Shit" Kuwabara exclaimed

"Oh man I've never seen Kurama so pissed off before," Yusuke said

"Do nothing she asked for it," Koenma who usually did not allow conflict or fighting in his classroom told them

"Hell no boss man" what and miss a good chick fight? Kuwabara added

"Oh she does not know what she just started," Inuyasha said "Hehehe dumb ass," he grinned "It was njce knowing ya fox, nah it wasn't," he needled

"Shut up mongrel," Rukia bit

"Hey Kags after ya knock em out save the fangs for me I wanna make a necklace out of them I always wanted a fox fang necklace," he needled

"Are you gonna let go? Hm? Kagome sweetly asked even Sesshoumaru had a shiver run down his spine

"You're in my seat get out," Rukia demanded

"Don't see your name on it," Rukia pulled Kagome's hair so hard it not only hurt but also nearly made her fall sideways out of her chair onto the floor "Some motherfuckers are always trying to ice skate up an icy hill,"

"Wha? Rukia started but was silenced when Kagome's fist connected with an uppercut under her chin forcing Rukia to release her hair and sending her flying across the floor and into the wall "Umph" she groaned

"Nobody hits my wench," Inuyasha gloated "Ha, ha, ha,"

"Whoa Kaggy hits like a man," Keiko exclaimed

"The miko swore very unlike her but comical," smirking Sesshoumaru said "I like it,"

"Of all beings she picks a fight with a miko she is either very stupid or insane or both," Hiei commented

"Indeed unusual foxes are usually highly intelligent and refined creatures," Sesshoumaru added

"Her problem is she is too arrogant an egomaniac cocky and a demanding bully, I suspect that this is exactly what she's been needing for a long time,"

Back with Kagome, and Rukia

"Had enough? Or did you crap your brains out the last time you used the toilet? Kagome taunted

"Ohhhhh shit," the male students exclaimed

"That's my wench," Inuyasha said

"Say that bitch when I rip your face off," Rukia snapped

"Please I'm just getting warmed up the real action hasn't even started yet," the miko taunted pissing the cocky fox off would make her lose her focus and screw up big time

"Daaamn you," she bellowed at the same time leaping up and charging at Kagome

Rukia's body hit Kagome full force knocking them both down onto the floor with Rukia on top "Mind getting off? Your heavy and I don't do girls" Kagome insulted, Rukia wasn't fat but was screaming mad and wanting blood now

"You bitch," the fox bit, Kagome kneed her in the stomach forcing Rukia off of her

"Why thank you coming from she who was thrown out of the sleaziest whore house in the worst part of town I take that as a compliment," the miko shot back "I mean wow if you couldn't make it as a ho in the worst nastiest and lowest level whore house in all of Japan than there is seriously something wrong with you" what's the matter no corpse fuckers amongst the horny guys?

"Cough, holy mother," wide eyed but smiling Inuyasha exclaimed

"He, he the miko is giving it raw," Sesshoumaru said

Slap echoed throughout the classroom when Rukia hit Kagome "Uh oh," the students were heard saying

"Ow" thump bam was heard when Kagome kicked Rukia's legs out from under her making the fox hit the floor hard "You're going to be sorry now,"

"What that your ugly face could cause a fifty car pileup? Kagome shot back "Fuck" she exclaimed when a hand grabbed her ankle and claws dug in at the same time pulling her leg out from under her Kagome hit the floor

Then hair pulling began Rukia fully intended to rip every hair out of the mikos head "Not talkin shit now" are ya?

"Stow it princess running mouth," Kagome shot back "Let's fix that for ya shall we?"

"My nose," the fox howled when an elbow slammed into it and also made her lose her grip on Kagome's hair

Kagome was starting to lose all focus on reality and sanity as her descent into blind hate filled rage began to take hold of her she was oblivious to all around her. The miko pounced on the fox with a force like a ton of bricks hitting and fists moved at blinding speed. Rukia latched on to Kagome's throat using her claws to pierce her skin, a hand grabbed the foxes wrist and a thumb nail dug in while hitting a pressure point Rukia yelped in pain letting go. She raked her claws across Kagome's right cheek, but screamed when fingernails infused with miko powers clawed at her cheeks and forehead

"I'm killing you now," Rukia bellowed "Die bitch,"

"Like this? The miko replied punching her between the eyes her fist infused with miko powers

"I'm going to tear you to pieces," Rukia screamed from a combination of pain and rage

"Ahhhhh" Kagome yelped when fangs pierced her arm "Youuuuu bitch your gonna be the one dying here today not me,"

"Oh boy fox dust coming," Inuyasha exclaimed when he saw his miko friends powers begin to rise

Then suddenly "Ahhhhhhhhh," Rukia screamed after removing her fangs from the miko when something painfully sharp dug into her ankle hitting the bone "Let gooooo," she yelled

She looked down and saw another demon it's fangs clamped onto her ankle applying more pressure it's fangs sank into her ankle bone. Rukia made to attack the other demon only to have a fist slam into her head causing Rukia to completely release her hold on the miko. Kagome told the other demon to let go it mumbled in agreement and relinquished it's hold but growled angrily at the fox

"What's this I come to see my sister and find this?" he snapped

"You little bastard I'll kill you," Rukia bellowed

"Don't think so," Kagome said punching her in the face

"At a boy Shippou make some ankle bone stew," wiseass Inuyasha teased, Kagome's family had adopted the young kit when he became orphaned after the death of his parents

"Yep I'll get the herbs," smart ass Yusuke added

"You see they make the perfect pair my brother and Yusuke," Sesshoumaru commented

"Yeah so much alike it's almost creepy," Hiei replied

Dizzy Rukia couldn't move to well and had burns from where Kagome had hit her while using some of her miko powers "That's my wench nobody hits her and gets away with it," laughing Inuyasha said

"Shit I'm over five hundred years old and I must say that is the best cat fight I've ever seen," Hiei praised

"Same here," Sesshoumaru added

"Meow" the other males teased

"Uh oh," Hiei said

"What' is it? Sesshoumaru asked

"Well boys I've known Kurama for about four hundred and fifty years now and he only gets that look at certain times," Hiei said, they looked at Kurama

"Start talkin Hiei," Yusuke commanded

"See that look he only gets that particular look when and just before he does something wicked, before killing someone, or springing some kind of seriously demented form of revenge on the intended victim,"

"Always the quiet ones that do the worst things," grinning Kuwabara commented

Kagome returned to her seat "Hah? She exclaimed when someone lifted her off her chair "What the?

"Here we go boys," Hiei said, they looked

"Rukia? Kurama called sweetly she looked

"Hah" then "Nooooo" she screamed when she saw Kagome encased in his arms sitting on his lap and Kurama looking longingly at the miko and kissed her it was also their first kiss which he quickly turned passionate

"Woo hoo at a boy Kurama you're the man," the males called out, Inuyasha wolf whistled

"See what I mean murder without bloodshed violence or weapons," Hiei exclaimed

"Wax that ass, wax that ass," Inuyasha teased "It's courtship marking time," he knew it burned Rukia up real bad

"It's smack that ass," Miroku said

"You say smack I say wax so stow it monk," Inuyasha wanted to bust Rukia's chops one last time "Freakin A claim your mate, and Kagome stamp your claim on your fox,"

"Stinking mutt," glaring at Inuyasha Rukia replied

"Are you sure you're a fox? Cuz you act more like a dumbass"

"Well duh use your eyes dummy," Rukia retorted

'The fox ya stole that skin from called he said he wants his pelt back," she snarled he smirked "Foxes are highly intelligent beings so guess that proves you're a fraud" hah?

"You're out of here," Koemna informed her

"But I'm a student here you can't just throw me out like that,"

"Come on trouble lets go," Koenma bit

"No"

"Yes, now get the lead out and move it," Koenma replied grabbed her arm and began pulling her toward the door "You are out of here," Koenma told her

"But I'm am of royal blood a princess," she tried

"Yeah royal pain in the ass, princess running mouth," Inuyasha needled "Her mouth is like the Holland tunnel,"

"Holland tunnel?" the others exclaimed

"Yeah always open for business,"

"Oh that tunnel joke can go so many different ways," a certain usually stoic demon added, surprising his friends for as long as they've known him had never seen Hiei smile pervertedly

"Nah man so many dudes got lost in that tunnel even the fifty man search party sent to find the missing never made it back out," Wiseass Inuyasha jabbed

"See did I not tell you the boy has unlimited depravity?" Sesshoumaru teasingly asked Hiei

"Gods he is going to be so much fun," grinning like mad Hiei said

"I'll get you for that you filthy mongrel." Rukia screamed

"Uh oh, she should never have said that," Smirking Sesshoumaru spoke "She has just put herself on the top of little brothers to be tortured for eternity hit list,"

"Wonderful," smiling evilly Heie replied

"And I thought no one could bump Kikyo from the number one spot on that list," Sesshoumaru said

"I will get you for this" you hear me? I'm going to rip your heart out and shove it so far up your ass you'll be able to call other countries for free,"

"I'd be shaking in my little booties if that threat had been made by a real man instead of some puny boy child," Inuyasha retorted

"I'lllllll kill you," the female fox demoness bellowed

"You'll kill yourself wow sweet," but don't you think that's a bit extreme? But if you insist at least have the decency not to leave blood all over the place"

"Why you," she snapped

"Me what? Want me to dig a grave for ya? Sure I'll do it, wait right here should only take a sec" Rukia was outmatched and could not win because Inuyasha was relentless and never yielded ever, Koenma dragged her out the door and down the hall screaming and protesting all the way

**Luna's first day**

Another new student arrived Inuyasha's eyes immediately widened like saucers "Well will you look at that," smiling Yusuke commented pointing

"Aw my favorite doggy found a girl I am such a proud mommy right now," Kagome teased

"Hmmm Taisho's discovered girls," Kuwabara added

"Hello there" What is your name? Koemna liked her already

"Luna Koenma sensei ,"

"Welcome, there are seats over there please choose anyone you want,"

"Oh wow teach likes her this is big time," Yusuke jokingly said

"Yeah almost like a crush, hah?" Kuwabara teased

"You can sit with us," some of the boys offered

Inuyasha turned his head to look at them "Oh no you don't ya bunch of vultures I've got first dibs she's my fox,"

"Oh this is serious," Kagome exclaimed

"What do you mean? The others asked

"He is staking a claim he has never done that before," Sango added

"Little brother when is the wedding mating? Sesshoumaru whispered in his ear

"Die vermin," Inuyasha wisecracked using Sesshoumaru's own favorite punchline at the same time lightly jabbing his ribs with one elbow

"You do realize she is not just a kitsune she is also ookami as well?"

"And alllll mine, and I ain't sharing," the hanyou replied

Luna was a stunning beauty with knee length copper reddish hair copper mixed with a bit of gold eyes and the most adorable fox ears atop her head, she had a body as sleek as a neko and with one glance one could tell there was great strength inside her petite form. Inuyasha was so lost in his own world he was oblivious to all else accept his dream girl

"Hey doll face come sit with me," he offered patting the empty seat next to him

"Okay" she answered looking coyly at the hanyou dog demon

"Inuyasha and Luna under a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g one kiss two kisses and another makes three" oh Luna will you marry me? The males teased

"Shut up future homicide victims," the silver haired hanyou bit, Luna walked over to and sat next to him "Welcome to my web said the spider to the fly," he teased

"Thanks for sharing," Luna teased "Hah? She exclaimed when she felt warm lips on her cheek

"Well will you look at that hot lips is marking his territory," Sesshoumaru commented

"Love sharing my fox," the dreamy eyed hanyou replied

"Aw how cute little brother is in love," Sesshoumaru whispered to Kagura who grinned

"A young dog has to start sometime," she teased

"Fox wolf, she's a fox wolf," ball buster Yusuke loudly exclaimed

"I call her fox cause she is so foxy and my fox," glaring Inuyasha bit "So stow it Fartsuke Urapesty,"

Yusuke stood up right hand over his heart "Ouch daggers through my heart," and fell over his desk as if dead

Two days later in the cafeteria

The students and staff were all about to be treated to a wonderful and hilariously funny sight "You know Luna comes from the word lunatic, right?" Inuyasha said

"And from the Latin no ramenus forus a yearus," Luna made that up to bug him "Yum" the little female sitting on her haunches perched on her hanyous chest practically purred while eating his bowl of ramen

"No ramen for a year little brother will die," Sesshoumaru teased

"And dead wench comes from deadus wehchus," he was still lying on his back on the floor a thought struck "Ya know if you moved down a bit lower it would be more comfortable for you foxy,"

"I think we have a new member to the perverts club," Miroku exclaimed high fiving Yusuke

"Oh my god," when did you become such a perv? Kagome exclaimed

Even hard to shock Hiei was wide eyed "Well this is new," grinning Hiei, and Kurama said

"Really ya mean it, hah? Luna sweetly replied

Inuyasha smirked thinking how now he had it made "Wouldn't have said it if I didn't,"

"Okay, knew you'd see things my way,"

"Gulp"

She moved down as he suggested "Like this?

"Oh yeah perfect," the gloating currently in pervert heaven dog demon answered

"Uh oh," Kurama whispered to his pals

"There ya go later doggy," the ookami kirsune playfully teased removing her hand from his male pride and ran like hell, largely do to it's generous size the erect appendage was hard to hide

"Hey" the hanyou protested, "Ow shit," then reality set back in making him very painfully aware of the public exposure of his saluting and aching companion 'Think Inuyasha' he said to himself "Oh morning wood forgot to pee when I got up," he tried

"More like forgot to stroke, hah?" Kuwabara razzed

"Building a cabin with that log, little brother?" Sesshoumaru teased

"Ready boys? Miroku asked

"_**Stroke me, stroke me let all the hostages out stroke me stroke me stroke, stroke,"**_ the males sang

"_**Stroke me gently stroke me lovingly make all my dreams come true for my darling I love you but stroke and don't choke me,"**_ the girls crooned

"_**Don't choke me,"**_ the males finished like a chorus

"Bastaaaaaaards" scarlet red Inuyasha snapped leaving behind a laughing crowd as he ran in pursuit of a certain female, for a brief second he looked down at his not so unnoticeable bulge "You traitor," he griped

"Aw big Inuyasha and Inuyasha JR are having their first fight," Sesshoumaru called out to his fleeing sibling and received a growl in response "Ah music to my pointed ears,"

"Their positively warped, insane, and shameless, and I love every last one of them," smiling Koenma joyously exclaimed

One week later at lunch time

There were subtle changes leading to a discovery, the students sat on the benches at the tables, others sat at the regular tables. Inuyasha was happily perched on his favorite seat one of the bench's near the front entrance of the school lunchroom. The last of the students were still coming in

"Hey where's our favorite wench? Inuyasha playfully asked

"Don't know Yash," Hiei answered

"Maybe she's out back making kissy face with Kurama, hehehe," the hanyou teased

"Making what? A voice asked

"Uh oh," the cringing hanyou exclaimed in response "Hey" he griped when something was snatched away from him "Why you, give it back, I'm serious give it back or blood will spill,"

"In five four three two," Kagura started

"To quote you my love nothin doin," the person replied

"Nooooo" Inuyasha wailed

With his cup of ramen in hand the thief with the agility of a feline leapt over the forlorn hanyou landing on the table in front of him "Yum delicious,"

"Excuse you, since when did you start liking ramen? Wench"

"Dunno, recently I guess,"

"Damn it Kagome give it back I'm starving here,"

"So am I ya tight wad," she replied wolfing down his ramen while sitting back on her haunches like a cat

Inuyasha lunged "Owwwww," he shrieked after being bitten "Fangs she's got fangs, how the hell did that happen?

"During that lovely cat fight bit by fox demoness," Sesshoumaru reiterated the events

"Ohhhhh crap," Inuyasha responded

"Yes little brother and it seems that the miko has developed an insatiable lust for your beloved ramen,"

"I see stiff and heavy competition in your future dog," Kurama teased

"Shut it fox just shut it,"

"Great now she's part fox and a ramen fiend oh my days are over," Inuyasha whined "Remind me to find and kill that gods damned Rukia,"

"Scared of a little competition? Grow a pair of jewels put on your big boy pants and man up ya wimp" Yusuke needled

"Yeah but before you put on your man panties take the diaper off and ditch the pacifier," Kuwabara added

"I don't wear panties you girl posing as a man that looks like red headed troll," Inuyasha shot back

"Nice one," Hiei said

"You're a dog she's a fox I should think you two would be bosom buddies you know canine bonding and togetherness," Miroku teased his now glaring daggers friend who gave him the finger

"Nooooooo" the poor hanyou cried out "My steak she took my friggin steak, and I had it browned to perfection on the outside and raw in the middle just like I like it too,"

"Thanks Yash," Kagome taunted chowing down on the two pound piece of meat

"At a girl Kagome get your beef on," the females added

"Holy shit," inuyasha exclaimed

Then it hit like a ton of bricks landing on his head snapping him out of his distraught state of mind gasping when he took a real good and thorough look at his friend. Kagome was wearing sexy black leather pants with a matching jacket with an even sexier semi low cut red shirt, a silver chain belt around her waist with oval shaped lockets and charms hanging from it the black ankle boots she wore had similar charms on them as well. This was very new for the former semi conservative Kagome. Kurama was having great difficulty controlling his raging hormones boiling blood and manly as well as animal urges

"Inuyasha saw an inning and took it "Aw is poor foxy's pipe ready to burst? Well just make sure you aim it in the opposite direction cuz we don't want a Kurama cream shampoo" revenge for Kurma's earlier teasing was sweet

The milk in Keiko's mouth wen flying through the air followed by coughing then laughing "You see typical little brother," Sesshoumaru whispered to Hiei who was smiling from ear to ear

"Watch this you won't be disappointed," Hiei replied

"Ah yes foxes by nature are fun loving creatures," Sesshoumaru was smiling like mad

Yep Kurama was no slouch either "I know all males charm the snake sometimes" but did you really have to tell us about your private recycling program? Releasing your manly essence into a bottle than using it as shampoo? Is that how you keep your pelt and hair nice and shiny? Well your different I'll say that for you normal dogs bathe in hot springs, showers etc you know normal ways"

A dead silence so quiet you could hear a pin drop from across the room, wide eyed people looked on in silence some grinning and others with their mouths hanging open. Surprisingly even the notorious twisted warped sense of humor hanyou was at a loss for words. Koenma, and Genkai exchanged comical WTF but knowing looks at the same time straining to keep from busting out laughing they were waiting. Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and it replayed in his head

"Son of a bitc," the hanyou started lunging for the fox, everyone burst out laughing

"Later, don't cream yourself," Kurama jabbed and with Kagome over his shoulder took off with Sesshoumaru type speed. Inuyasha sat back down now calmer

"Whoa Kagome is hot," some of the other males exclaimed the rest agreed

"Wench is gonna get herself mated dressed like that," inuyasha grinned "Lots of little foxes to,"

"And uncle Yashy will make the perfect babysitter," Luna teased rubbing one furry ear he gulped

"M-me fox sit eek?"

"Uncle Yashy, uncle Yashy," the males teased

"Shut up you traitors," Inuyasha grouched "So much for loyalty among males,"

With Koenma, and Genkai

"What's wrong with you? Genkai asked "You sick?

"I-I'll be fine, just a little," Keenma replied

"Just a little what?"

"It's nothing forget about it," he answered

"Ko, Ko come on now," she waited

"Oo I told you never to call me that you know how much I hate that. And if you must know my heart nearly stopped seeing Kagome looking like tha," he caught himself clamping a hand over his mouth but it was too late

"Aw his little heart played skip rope when he saw a voluptuous woman," she loved driving the young male nuts

"Nah grandma more like teacher got a woody" hah teach? Inuyasha razzed

"Bet it almost ruptured," Heie added this was a golden opportunity to torture the teacher and they weren't about to pass it up

"Hm someone may need a ten minute timeout in the walk in freezer," Sesshoumaru chimed in

"Damn you demons and your superior hearing," Koenma griped

"Well, well, well Koenma discovered girls," Kuwabara added

"Finally gonna give that damned pacifier a break and trade up to something with a pulse?" Yusuke needled

"Oh come on boys give the poor guy a break, teach is cool," Luna tried

"Yeah" the rest of the females agreed "Lay off,"

"Naaaaah," the cocky males responded "Ow, nooo stop," they shrieked when the females suddenly pounced on them "Let go" they finally managed to brake free and were chased

"Well Koenma looks like you have your own fan club," Genkai teased

"And bodyguards to," he smiled

"We got your back teach," Kagura, and Sango said then took off to join the chase

**Guess who's here? Brother dearest**

"Hey there's a new guy here," one of the girls announced

"Yeah" what's he look like? Is he hot? Another asked

"Dunno" the first answered

"Jeez the wolves are out and are in hunting mode," Inuyasha teased "Poor guy he's out numbered on the menu and doesn't even know it yet,"

"Aw scared of a little competition are we?" Kagura teased

"Not if he values his life he isn't," Luna said

"Pfft, as if I belong to my fox," Inuyasha replied "She can do anything she wants to with me," and winked

"Lovely" a deep male voice said

Inuyasha turned and looked "Nice, when did they open the kennel door and let you out?"

"Call nine one, one he is eight alarm fire smoking hot" the girls squealed

"Oh wow he's erupting volcano hot," one girl gushed

"Dog breathe" when did they let you outta the dog pound? Kouga shot back "Oh by the way before I forget to ask" how did the neutering go? So sad girls he can't make any puppies now"

"Kouga" Sango, Kagura, and Kagome squealed

"Mangy lying wolf get ready your about to get neutered the hard way,"

"As if," the wolf retorted "You've been making that same promise for a million years now and still nothing,"

"Of all the schools why'd ya have to pick this one?"

"Unlike you mutt I was invited," Kouga replied turning his nose up in the air feigning aristocratic arrogance

"More like ya stole someone else's and forged your name on it

"Oh wow, is that how you did it mutt face, shhh keep it down" will you? You don't want the folks running this place to find out you'd get kicked out"

"Start making funeral plans genius," the pissed off hanyou snapped

Two days later

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru greeted his younger sibling in the hallway between the classrooms

"What's up old dog?" leaning with his back against the wall Inuyasha teased

"I might ask the same of you brother dearest,"

"Ah same old, same old," Inuyasha replied "Nothin new,"

"Ah ha," Sesshoumaru began but stopped when he heard

Boom "Ahhhhh, no eew gross this is disgusting I'm gonna get a disease," a voice wailed

Genkai, and Koenma came running "What was that?

"Maybe somebody farted, don't know for sure," smartass Inuyasha said

"Uh oh," just arriving Sango uttered

"Hey what the hell was that? Approaching Miroku asked

"Ewe this is disgusting, I'm gonna get a disease and die gross," the voice wailed again

By now half the school was in the hallway, Inuyasha stood there casually inspecting his claws "Is that? Sango started to say

"Rukia" Kagura, and Sango said

"As if the poor innocent germs don't stand a chance," looking all innocent Inuyasha exclaimed

"Dude they'd be dead before they even got to infect anything," Yusuke added

"Um Inuyasha not that I'm accusing or anything" but what did my favorite hanyou do? Kagome who had just made an appearance asked

"Nothin snookums my sweet sugar snap my favorite wench,"

"Sweet talk will," Kagome started

"Get my everywhere? The smirking hanyou winked

"You dream a lot" don't you? She replied smiling devilishly "I'll do it,"

"You-you it do? The suddenly very nervously hanyou stammered

"Ah ha," she sweetly responded when she began rubbing her fingers together as if she were feeling the finest silk "Start talking dog," he gulped

"Ah man up mutt," Kouga needled

"What's somebody about to get killed? Kurama asked

"Oh just wait Sango said

"I'll do it start talking," Kagome told him

"Nooo, um oh snap I forgot I've got an appointment," Inuyasha tried. Kagome inched closer to him "St-stay away wench," she continued "No, no, no," he protested "Oh damn you oh okay I-I'll talk,"

"I knew you'd see things my way," the miko teased and continued massaging his ears "Okay I'll stop now," she replied then withdrew her hand

"Oh no ya don't," he replied grabbing her wrist putting her hand back on his ear "You started it now you're going to finish it,"

"Ah yes the good old full of chocolate pipe, victim sits on toilet seat then boom and said victim thinks it's feces," Miroku recalled smiling charmingly remembering how his hanyou pal pulled this same trick on Kikyo in the past

"Oh and that's not all the frickin stink bomb he adds to it makes it smell rank convincing the poor victim that it's really poo coming out," Kouga told them "Mutt you are demented, you know that?"

"I was just cleaning the system saves the plumber a whole lot of work," Inuyasha said

"Yeah I know about that Rukia chick everywhere she goes she's nothing but trouble," the wolf added

"Remember when he did that to Kikyho for bugging following and hounding him?" Sango asked

"This times different," smirking Inuyasha exclaimed

"Oh, how so?" Sesshoumaru inquired

"Oh you'll soon see, in five four three," he was cut off

"Ahhhhh" a high pitched shriek pierced everyone's ears

A bang sounded as the door to the ladies room door swung open slamming hard into the wall, Rukia came running out covered in the reeking mess looking as if she'd bathed in a septic tank. Ah but there was something else there were also strings from raw pumpkin in the mix making her look like a chocolate covered version of the creature in the movie swamp thing. She ran up the hallway shrieking her panties down around her ankles skirt sticking to her legs Inuyasha's gift was beginning to dry soon she'd look like a clay statue

"Well I did tell Miss Nimrod that I was the one in this whole school she did not want to piss off" remember? Inuyasha reminded

"Little brother,"

"Yes? One and only big bro" Inuyasha sweetly replied

"That was fan-fucking-tabulous," Sesshoumaru praised shocking all there "I thank you brother dearest,"

Inuyasha's eyes widened to an impossible size "Holy shit fluffy swore," everyone busted out laughing

"Yashy we know each other for a long time now," Kagome said

"Yeah, and?"

"Well she is way nastier then Kikyo, and I know somebody that bad for every one rotten thing they do you always get them with the two and three revenge hits," Kagome reminded

Well she did try to beat up my wench that's going overboard and to the extreme, that's what ya get when you mess with one of mine," the proud hanyou answered

"Aw little brother is so pack oriented warms my little heart," Sesshoumaru teased

"Don't go getting all sappy big dog,"

"So my dear doggy what did my favorite boyfriend do? Luna teasingly asked "And remember if you don't tell I'll do that thing you love so much," he gulped

"So Luna you've got a thing to? Kagome teased

"Ah hah?

"Shut it Luna don't you dare," the hanyou warned

"Your's is his weakness with his ears, but I found another,"

"Luna so help me," Inuyasha grouched

"Wha? Everybody started but were halted by

"Eeeeeee," Inuyasha shrieked "St-sto Lu-Luna pre-pretty please?" he begged when faster than a blink she was on and mercilessly tickling her hanyous arm pits

"Whoa mutt, really the pits are a weakness?" Kouga ragged his currently incapacitated friend cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers

"Man-mangy wolf do-don't even think about hehehe it I'll kill ya

"Now tell your little foxy what's next for crazy Rukia," Luma coaxed "Hey" she griped when she found herself on her back with Inuyasha straddling her waist "Uh oh,"

"Yes uh oh wench,"

"Oh come Yashy my sweet little sugar snap," Kagome teased borrowing his punch line he so often used on her

"Eew, get away from me you reek," snapped their attention back to Rukia who was now headed towards the girls shower room and had received that response when she passed a student. Inuyasha smirked sadistically

"Ohhhhh shit," Kagura, Sango, and Kagome exclaimed when seeing that grin on their hanyous face

"I am not even going to ask "Genkai said to Koenma

"Ah yes our boy is growing up and at such an accelerated rate to," he replied

"In a couple of minutes or so just wait for it, if I told ya what it is ahead of time, now where would the fun in that be?" Inuyasha said

"Ah Yashy you can let me up now," Luna tried smiling coyly at him

"What and give up my favorite and most comfy seat in the whole world? Nothin doing babe" Inuyasha replied then moved down just enough so that certain parts were connected he thrilled when he heard a groan

10 minutes later

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,"

"What are you morons laughing at," Rukia's grating voice called their attention toward the direction of the current event taking place

"Oh, oh…my…god," pointing Sango exclaimed their eyes followed in that direction

"Who let the mutt out woof, woof?" Kagura needled

"You, who are you calling mutt?" Rukia snapped

"Okay, how about who let the fruit bat out of loony bat cave?" Sango Taunted

"Puny human I'll kill you," Rukia screamed

"Say again I'm afraid we didn't get that, you really need to speak up dear," Kagome added

"Oh you again bitch," Rukia started then paused and sniffed "Hey you smell different," her eyes widened to a nearly impossible size than she sniffed again "fox" after she regained her senses "How?

"Like this you fruit bat," Kurama needled and began scent marking Kagome by rubbing his body against hers "Oops missed a spot," he purred then rubbed his lower region against her rear "There all done now," sniff "Ah fox lickin good," he added to enrage the pesky female, Rukia had forgotten about biting Kagome which caused changes

Rukia glared with murderous intent "I'm going to tear you apart," she yelled at Kagome

"My, my that does look tacky," Luna insulted pointing at the female fox

"What? Half breed" your ugly face?

"Oh okay since your obviously unbelievably dense look," Luna told her

"Here I'll help," Kagura offered holding up a mirror

"Oh-oh my eyes are burning," A boy called out turning Rukia's attention to him

"Nooooo" the fox wailed when as she was turning caught sight of own reflection in the glass covering the framed picture hanging on the wall and ran in both horror and shame

"Hey Yash she hates orange did you know that?" Kouga asked

"Yep I found out through my very reliable grapevine,"

"Rigging the shower head with an orange dye bomb sweet," Miroku praised

"Sniff, little brother what else have you done?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Uh oh he added something more," the others said

"I plead the fifth," the crafty hanyou replied

"You'll soon be pleading for your life if you don't spill, now get to spilling," Kagome threatened

"This Inuyasha is highly hurt offended and knows not of what you speak of," he replied turning his nose up in false haughtiness

"Dog" Kagome growled

"Can't tell ya go look out the window my favorite wench it's a surprise,"

"Oh my god it's Sasquatch," a boy called out

"It is a swamp creature," a girl said

"Abominable snow man," another boy added

Kagome finally made it to the window where the other students who were giving speculations stopped and looked "Oh my god it-it's a Yeti," the miko exclaimed

"Shit it's orange, Yoshi quick give me your camcorder," a boy named Sano said, Yoshi handed it to him

"I know Sano that'll be all over the internet within seconds," Yusuke told them

"Orange Yeti little brother?" smirking Sesshoumaru said

"What'd you turn her into a friggin Yeti to?" Kouga asked

"Nope," Inuyasha answered

"Then what?" They asked in unison

"Pays to hang around chem lab," the smirking inspecting his claws hanyou replied

"Oh my god," Sesshoumaru Miroku, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei exclaimed "What'd you do,"

"Nothin much really just a little accelerated rapid hair growth mix mixed with the orange dye," Inuyasha answered blowing on then rubbing his claws on his shirt as if polishing them "My own personal creation that I like to call miracle grow hair growth elixir,"

Next there was a stampede to the window by the rest of the gang everyone nearly choked as they watched a boy out on the front lawn "Somebody get me a net, and call animal control yee ha I got me s big one here," Rukia growled viciously "Get along little doggy,"

"Chocolate bomb, and orange dye mixed with hair growth elixir the gift that keeps on giving three hits in one day I am an extremely proud alpha dog big brother" returning Sesshoumaru exclaimed "The miko was right two and three hits for one action taken against you and yours by an enemy,"

"I'm better Then Santa Claus" hah?

"Psy-psycho Santa," laughing gasping for air Hiei managed to get out

"That's not all she's orange but that shit glows in the dark," the hanyou told them

"Neon glows in the dark dye dude you r-rule," Kuwabara gasped while laughing

"Question is how the hell did she get back into school? I thought she was permanently expelled," Sango said

"I can answer that," Kagura spoke "She wailed and carried on promising she'd never do what she did again, and that she had PMS and that's what made her cat out. Koenma told the bosses he did not believe her and told them it was an act so they declined her request,"

"Yeah more like PBS Psychotic bitch syndrome," Sango wisecracked

"Yep then Kagura spotted the little witch who had shape shifted posing as an ookami girl, so I simply took it from there," Inuyasha told his friends "Be back in a few gotta go take a squirt," he disappeared

"Holy freakin crap," usually quiet reserved Koenma called out everyone turned to look "This cannot be real," Koenma rubbed his eyes and looked again "it is" everyone ran to the window

Outside was someone wearing a Santa clause hat and beard with a reaper outfit swinging a scythe at fleeing screaming Rukia "Hey look peeps it's psycho Santa reaper," Kouga said pointing

"Little brother," was all Sesshoumaru said

"Gotta go take a squirt my ass," Kuwabara added

"That boy should get the gold award for being the sickest and most demented prankster in history," Genkai said with a broad smile

"Hey where's Kurama, and Kagome? Miroku asked

"Maybe foxy is marking his territory if you know what I mean," perversely grinning Yusuke replied

In the ladies room with Kurama, and Kagome

**Lemon starts**

"Now" Kurama said and continued kissing her neck

"Now? Sitting on the countertop Kagome replied

"I got so worked up scent marking you the way I did," he groaned standing in front of her between her legs "Have to have it can't won't wait,"

"Ahhhhh" she yelped from the sudden feeling of penetration

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry" he took a sharp intake of air "You make me so hot,"

"It's okay, but you might warn a girl first that thing is a monster,"

"First time, eh? I'll make you feel so good you'll think your losing your mind" he promised "Ow" he yelped when fingernails dug into his shoulder blades "You know that turns me on more" right? She dug them in a bit more "Oh hell yes" he groaned thrusting hard

"Kurama I-I can't take much more," she moaned "It's too much,"

"Promised I'd make you feel good not about to stop now,"

"Kurama please,"

"More" he groaned moving harder "Uh" he grunted when feet against his backside forcefully pushed him forward making him ram into her hard "Damn"

He pounded into her with reckless abandon as sweat poured from their skin nothing else existed but the sweet overwhelming ecstasy and passion burning within them as they ravenously devoured one another. He continued bringing her to release after release though nearly drained of energy the pair could not stop themselves from wanting more and when she began moving with him Kurama was one fox about to lose his mind

Bang, bang "Hey open up," a female voice called out while banging on the bathroom door

"Do you want me to stop? He asked

"Not until after you mark and make me your mate"

"Ah" he groaned "You beat me to the asking," he panted "Yes"

"Harder Kurama don't hold back," he very happily obliged

Before she could utter her next sign of pleasure his fangs pierced her neck her body felt strange tingly and unusually energized every nerve was alive threefold her overheated blood felt like liquid fire flowing through her veins, as he'd promised she thought she was losing her mind. A quite pleasurable to his ears growl tore from her lips then a set of fangs plunged into his neck marking him as a mated fox as both rode out their final climax, he was never as happy as he was at this particular moment in time, she pulled her fangs from his neck

"Kuramaaaaa" she called out

"Oh dear gods Kagome,"

"D-don't stop," she said "Be a-as rough as you want," she panted, he growled in approval "Ah Kurama that's it," she moaned when his fangs clamped onto her shoulder sunk in and he rammed into her hard with savage force

**Lemon continues**

"Pssssst, what the hell are you doing?" Kagura asked the girl about to bang on the ladies room door again

"I've got to use the bathroom somebodies in there and won't open up,"

Sniff "Hehehe"

"What are you laughing about wolf? Kagura asked

"Kurama's in there getting married lucky bastard," grinning Kouga answered

"What's this our fox is getting hitched and didn't invite me to the wedding?" Yusuke teased

"Yeah right, for what road directions?" Keiko wisecracked

"Sure why not I'm an experienced driver?" he answered and smirked then "Ow, damn it Keiko," he yelped when she smacked him

"You disgusting pervert,"

"Meet me out back sweet cheeks and show me the error of my ways and all the ways there are to repent," Yusuke teased

"Sure lover wait right there while I get a brick,"

"Yusuke my man you are officially a member of the perverts union," Miroku praised

"Kurama's in there mating yay, I thought it was those damn girls holding their annual illegal crap game in there again they always lock the door," the girl that had been banging on the door explained

"Oh the foxy, oh the foxy got some bootay and now it's for sure he'll never stray," Yusuke, Miroku, Kuwabara, and Hiei teased after the love birds emerged from their honeymoon suite

"Soooo boys" where's our hanyou companion? He is usually the one leading the ring of torture Kurama campaign" Kurama asked

"Take a look bro," Yusuke replied pointing to the window

Kurama, followed by Kagome made a beeline to the window "Oh my god homicidal scythe wielding Santa Reaper," Kurama exclaimed

"Oh yeah that's definitely an Inuyasha special," Kagome said "So what else did we miss? They quickly gave her the run down "The orange dye also glow-glows in the dark," the laughing miko exclaimed

"You know sometimes mutt face thinks so much like and acts like a female with his viciousness in getting even it's scary," Kouga added

"Aw that's my Yashy," proud luna exclaimed

"Hey where'd dog breath disappear to? Kouga asked

"Hey" Luna protested when she was suddenly lifted off her feet and put over a broad shoulder "Um, is there a reason for this? I don't recall asking for a ride" she wisecracked while strumming her claws across her captors back

"I'm itchy" Inuyasha replied

"Yeah so?"

"I've got an itch to scratch," was his final reply before he took off at warp speed

"Yes an itch below the waist," smirking Sesshoumaru said "Dogs get so worked up after a good chase especially one they immensely enjoy,"

"Congrats on your wedding," Kouga, and the other males yelled

"I heard that you bums," Inuyasha shot back

"Thought you would at least your ears are working hope the plumbing is to," Yusuke needled, then with a growl Inuyasha was gone "Ah music to my ears,"

With Inuyasha, and Luna in the closet

**Mild lemon starts**

"Ow, damn it wench do I look like a happy meal?"

"Yeah," she replied licking her lips after biting him

"Ow, come on ya cannibal," he whined when she nipped his shoulder then jabbed his rear with her claws

"Ah shut up and do me harder," she rubbed both ears

"Oh wanna play dirty hah?" he replied

"Yeah that's it right there," he had found and repeatedly hit her sweet spot, he suddenly sped up "Ouch"' she yelped when the exploding hanyou suddenly bit her neck

"Mmmm" he moaned when she bit his, after a while they removed their fangs from one another "Now your little ass is mine and you're in deep shit fox,"

"Prove it big boy," she taunted

**Lemon continues**

Back with the others

"Little brother has taken a wife," Sesshoumaru announced

"Aw now he can take the training wheels off," Kouga joked

"Wolf you are warped,"

"Yeah I know but dog breath keeps me rollin,"

"He got the double slam boys," Kurama spoke

"Double slam? They replied

"Yep foxed and wolfed at the same time" Luna's an ookami kitsune get it?

"Ooo" they exclaimed and laughed

After 2 hours had passed

Here comes the groom back from his honeymoon in the broom closet he worked up a good sweat and today is a day he'll never forget. He pumped and he humped until his little log thumped," Miroku sang with his right hand over his heart

"Little log thumped," the rest of the males who had their right hands over their hearts finished like a chorus

"Little? You bastards, why I ought to" the seething hanyou began "Oh wenches," he whimpered with his ears tilted back in submission while his mate and Kagome each massaged an ear

"Little log thumped," the chorus tried again, Kurama was the only one who didn't join in

"Don't care losers, oo oh yeah a little to the left girls," the grinning hanyou said "Oh I've died and gone to dog heaven,"

"Awwwww" the disappointed males whined

"Ah can it ya wimps," Luna jabbed "Oh and by the way boys he's anything but small, in fact it has it's own zip code,"

"Gulp" was their response

"Hehehe" thrilling Inuyasha laughed

"Ha, ha, ha eye witness testimony," Genkai needled "Shameless perverts,"

"Don't look at me fools mine is a secret," Kurama said when they looked his way

"You can walk? Luna teasingly whispered to Kagome at the same lightly jabbing her in the ribs with one elbow while the males continued their playful bantering "Foxes are sex fiends," she smirked

"You're able to walk to? The miko chided

"Yep, finally," Luna teased

"Dogs are horny bastards," Kagome smirked


End file.
